<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forlorn Love by CCWorkS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504778">Forlorn Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCWorkS/pseuds/CCWorkS'>CCWorkS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Story, Original Work, Psychological Horror - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kidnapping, Psychological Horror, much trauma, please heed warnings.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCWorkS/pseuds/CCWorkS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has undergone MANY platform rehashes/imports from my own Google Drive to start (April 2020) then to Wattpad in July. Finished it officially in Wattpad, and now I am importing it here.  Fuckers over at Wattpad are deleting works categorized as “Mature” to put an end to complete shameless smut. (Not saying im not guilty of writing my fair share ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dont even think about it.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theres things you absolutely need to know when accounting this story. Nari Wae, our protagonist, is an extreme empath. Think of the most extreme in writing. Duri Yu, our “antagonist” (I just take her as so mentally ill she is physically sick) their relationship is NOT meant to be shipped, although of course it does happen. It is in no way healthy, nor end very well. Just read on. And oh yeah, HEED WARNINGS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNINGS. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alright let's get through the warnings before the story starts!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kidnapping</p>
<p>Abuse</p>
<p>Murder</p>
<p>Suicide</p>
<p>Torture</p>
<p>Basic cannibalism</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmmmm that should be about it! So um, just please note that this story does NOT possess a happy ending, nor was it ever meant to have one. I never wanted, nor imagined this story to have a happy ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuzzy. Fuzzy and blank was all my mind was as I was unconscious. Being Nari Wae was never easy. Don't quite remember it being easy. All I've remembered was getting beat to shit, then as I limped home being taken by my arm and knocked unconscious, the hot air of another June day being replaced with cold, damp air. "<em>Just the two of us, we can make it if we try~"</em> that was the tune I woke up to. There was a taller girl with me. She had her dark, black hair down. She had dark circles under her eyes. wearing a gray sweater, which had holes so she could put her thumbs through. I was put into a dirty white tank top and blue runner shorts while I was asleep. "I can hear if someone is awake you know." I froze. "Time for me to introduce myself huh? I'm Duri. Duri Yu." She replied. All I was, was confused. Who was this girl? And why did she choose me? "You know, I may just spare you. You look very pretty. I may have been eyeing you for quite the long time..If you don't want your life howev-" "I still want my life! Please!" I interjected. "<em>You don't interrupt me when I'm speaking.</em>" Her voice and mood changed completely. She took her hand and grabbed me by the face, then slapped me with the other hand. "<em>I don't want to have to do what I'm about to d-</em>"</p><p>"don't please!! Whatever you plan to do don't!!" I had interrupted her again. With unimaginable force, she took her foot, and plunged it down into both of my shins. "!" I could no longer feel my shins. Duri then grabbed a crowbar from off of a shelf, and came back over to me. Beating my legs over and over again, insuring they were thoroughly broken. "Wait a second! I've just incapacitated your legs! Oops! Guess you won't be able to walk right out of the house anymore!" Her demeanor had once again changed. I was chained sitting down, tied at the wrists above my head. Duri crawled over me so she and I were face to face. "You have 0 idea what I've done to other people in your position. But, I may spare you, you seem like my type." I was stunned. Without warning, Duri had grabbed my face again and pulled it closer to hers. Her dark eyes, accented by the dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes screamed psychotic. Deranged, screwloose. Absolutely screwloose. Once my face was level with hers and as close as we could get, she kissed me right on the lips. Was doing this normal for her? Second nature? I froze again. Did she really just-? All of a sudden, she was looking at me, then started to tear up immediately. She laid closest to me, scrunched into herself. "This is the life you were meant to live right? You were supposed to do this. Why couldn't you just forgive? " she began audibly sobbing, scrunched up even more to me, and held her head. I almost wanted to comfort her. She suddenly unscrunched, and slowly walked up the stairs from the basement. That night I didn't have dinner. The following morning, Duri came down with a lovesick face. She stood over me, and remarked how dirty I looked. "I think it's time for a bath." Since I couldn't walk, Duri had to bring me up the stairs and bathe me. I looked away the whole time. "Look at me." She had noticed I was looking away the whole time. With a face of embarrassment, I looked back at her. She smiled. It was a snark smile, she knew what she had provoked and had been doing. But beneath all of those layers, I know there is a psychological problem with her. Her eyes spelled out lust. I could just tell. The only reason she kept me here was so she could force me to love her. Her dark circles made her face even more psychotic. She finished my bath, and clothed me. This time she put me into a pair of black shorts, making sure she could see my horribly bruised and tattered legs. Putting me into the same white tank top. "I am only her toy aren't I?" I hadn't realized at the moment, but I had said that out loud. Duri's face turned very quickly from content to rage. She grabbed me by my broken legs and heaved me down the stairs. "N-no! What are you doing?! Stop!!" She laid me on the floor, and then proceeded to kick my side until it formed a dark, large bruise. "Don't you ever think I am only here to toy with you! <strong><em>If you don't want your life here, than there is no life at all.</em></strong>" she had sounded so menacing, but in only a few moments, she was scrunched up again next to me, crying. This girl is so unstable. It's unbelievable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2.</p><p>After Duri was done crying, she unscrunched and rolled onto her back. She put her hands to wipe her tears, and she said, "oh what have I done to myself" I never noticed it, but Duri's neck seemingly has.. rope burns? Her..neck? I didn't question it. Duri crawled onto me, and looked up at my face. "You must be so hungry. I will fetch something." She gave another psycho smirk, and left up the stairs. Duri put on an apron, and actually dragged one of the bodies from a freezer tucked into the basement. The bag she had taken the arm out of was labeled "Sung Jin" Once she had fully cooked the human meat, she made it look identical to an animal meat. She brought the plate downstairs and proceeded to feed me. She had a look of lust, mixed with derangement.After I was half way through she asked, "do you know what this is?" I shook my head no. "You are eating the body of the guy I killed."</p><p>"WHAT?!" I replied with a shout. Duri gave a deranged smile. This girl is insane! Duri took a piece of the meat, and crawled over me. "Open wide sweetheart~" I wouldn't open my mouth. Duri's face returned to a state of anger. She slapped me twice, then forced my mouth open. "If you won't open your mouth, I will." She forced the piece of meat into my mouth, then asked me to swallow. Not wanting to get hurt, I did. She randomly started blushing. Then unexpectedly started to kiss me again. Is she out of her mind? "Sweetheart, I want to show you something." Duri heaved me upstairs, and took me to her room across the hall. "I have something special, so you won't remember a thing that's about to happen." Duri grabbed some kind of injection while I was laid on her bed defenseless. After Duri had injected Nari, she got on the bed with her. Soon enough, Nari had fallen asleep. Once Duri knew Nari was asleep, she dressed Nari in her own clothes, and carried her to the floor. Perched over Nari like usual, Duri couldn't control herself. Suddenly she bursted with energy. Taking off the shirt she had dressed Nari with, exposing her completely. She's asleep. It's fine! I can just stab her and this will be over with...Duri just couldn't control anything about her. Her own mind had once tried to stop her from killing and kidnapping, but her mind just couldn't resist the high of a fresh dead body. But Nari wasn't dead. Meaning she had every urge to just stab her to death. She's asleep. It's FINE! Duri had the look of pure psychosis. She grabbed a nearby knife and gently ran it down Nari's body. She wanted to. But she wanted to save Nari. There was something special. She's ASLEEP. IT'S FINE! All of a sudden, Duri had realized something. (Begins flashback 1: Duri) "no! No stop it!" There were multiple guys around Duri, she was about 12 at the time. They were all gathered around her, blocking her way. They decided that they would just beat the shit out of her. But they wanted something else this time. Disgusting. Rotten. Horrid. I’m disgusting. I deserved it.  Its all that rang through Duri's head that night. After the deed had been done, Duri ran home. Her mother was there, obviously disheveled from her father, who would abuse her regularly. This time however, she seemed to have cuts along her arms.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> 16 of them. </span>Duri just walked to her own room, and curled up and cried. Her mother walked into the room, and sat beside her. Her mother was always kind, however, Duri could not remember the sight of her own mothers face. Her mother was senselessly beaten by her father. Her father was always bringing home other women while her mother was even in the house. She was a coward.But so was I. My father was never around me, so my mother was the one I was set to look up to. As my mother would comfort me as I was crying, she would sing the same song. "<em>Just the two of us. We can make it if we try, just the two of us. You and I.</em>" That song is embedded into my head.(End of flashback 1: Duri)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3.</p><p>I had woken up with no memory of Duri's surprise. But I did notice I was redressed into some of Duri's clothes. What the hell did she do? Now isn't the time for this however. Duri isn't in the room. But Duri was in the kitchen dancing and humming to the song I had heard her sing. I crawled into the kitchen. "Someone woke up, how was your nap sweetheart?" Sweetheart? What was she going on about? Duri seemed as deranged and psychotic as she was lovestruck and lustful. She looked over at me on the floor. "You know, you can stay upstairs now. As long as you never try and leave." "Do you believe in making promises Nari?" I nodded my head. Duri got to my level once again. With her usual psychotic smile. "Promise you will never leave. And that we will die together." I was stunned. How does she expect me to promise that? I never want to get hurt by her again, so I replied with a yes. Duri came even closer to me. "Promise me that if I ever off myself that you will too, since we have to be together always." What?! "O-ok." I replied. "Let's cook dinner together sweetheart. I will teach you." Duri took me to her cutting board, and grabbed some fresh vegetables. Since I couldn't walk nor stand, she had to hold me up. She showed me how to cut vegetables properly. I dropped a slice of tomato. Duri's face returned to her anger. This time, she was actually armed. "You want to waste my food? Do you want me to waste your life?" "I will show you that I can do that, Nari." She forcefully grabbed my wrist and slammed it on the cutting board. "Do you know why they call it a cutting board sweetheart?" I could audibly hear the anger, and the derangement. "Because you cut things on it. Watch." She brandished the knife against my wrists, gently grazing them. She has seen I've already cut my arms before. "I see. You've tried to waste your life like you've wasted the food." Duri had Malice in her voice. Pure insanity. Suddenly, the knife was placed against my neck. "This is how I would waste your life. Or, we could try a number of other things." This girl was deadlocked on killing me if I crossed her the wrong way, or tried to escape. I can't leave can I? "But no one wants to do that to their sweetheart~" her entire personality, mood, voice, has all changed in one sentence. After we had finished cooking dinner, we sat down to eat. Duri didn't eat. She stared almost lovingly into my eyes. But I could tell beneath any remote attraction that there was a psychotic, and deranged person. "Tomorrow I will bring home a friend. And we can have a girls night. Ok sweetheart? I still have eyes for you and only you." "By the way, I will be leaving to get them. If you dare attempt to escape I am doing what I showed I could do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4.  <br/>Duri had left the house a few minutes ago. Is it my chance? The one chance I may ever have? Duri had left me upstairs, since I was no longer in the basement.  She must be gone, she did say she was bringing someone else. But Duri said that she would do what she had shown.. but this was my chance! If I just crawl over to the door, I can escape! Duri, you deranged bitch. I am escaping. I grabbed hold of the door handle, will she really slit my throat if I try this? No use in wasting time. I had the door handle in my own hand, but my hand was trembling. I need to do this! I opened the door slowly. Duri was on the steps. She was playing music through her headphones. I could audibly hear what she was listening to. "Just the two of us, we can make it if we try, just the two of us. Building castles in the sky. Just the two of us, you and I." Duri sang along, then stood up. Her face was of.. content? She made a path for me down the stairs to crawl. "Go ahead sweetheart, yell for help." Now! I leave now! I crawled down the stairs, I will get to leave! "Help! Someone! Please! I've been kidnapped! Help!" I didn't notice, but Duri hadn't only gotten closer to me, her face was of pure rage. "Go ahead sweetheart louder!!" So I yelled louder. Duri started to kick my side again "I said louder!" As she was kicking me, her face seemed to only get angrier. She grabbed me up by the hair, and took her other hand and squeezed my face. "The neighbors are having a party. A child's loud, fun, birthday party. " there is no way in hell they would be able to hear me then. How could I have been so stupid? Duri didn't take her hands off my hair. Instead dragging me back into the house. Duri's face was once again angry. She's gonna do it isn't she. Never letting go of my hair, she dragged me down to the basement. She proceeded to grab a nearby knife, but put it aside. "You want to leave me sweetheart? We promised. If you leave, I leave. You will never leave this house, if you desire to leave, then you desire death." Duri got on her knees over me, and began violently slapping me, she didn't ever want me to leave. "Since you tried to leave me sweetheart, I will show you what I did to other people who wanted to leave." Duri grabbed the knife from the floor, and held my head back. "Duri, Duri please!!" "I promise I won't leave again!" I begged. Begging was all I could ever do. I was always so weak. I could never hold my own in the real world since I graduated. Duri was still hesitating. "You really think I am hesitant to kill you?"  Out of nowhere, Duri's blade hadn't gone for my neck. It was plunged into my arm.It seemed as if the blade had almost gone completely through my arm. "Duri, no more! DURI PLEASE!" Duri had dislodged the blade from my arm. "Sweetheart, you never try and leave again." That night Duri let me sleep in her room on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My arm was so unstable that Duri had to bandage it. Once me and Duri sat down for dinner, she asked a question I wouldn't have ever thought she would ask. "What were your parents like?" (Beginning of flashback 2: Nari) <br/>My parents have always been alive and there for me. As a child, I was bullied for having short hair. The bullying only turned physical in middle school and highschool. They yelled out transphobic names at me, when I wasn't even transgender. I would often come home crying to my mother and father. My father was always there for me. He encouraged me to keep living the way I wanted. My mother would try her best to cheer me up after I was crying, by giving words of hope. My parents were my light. (End of flashback 2:Nari) <br/>I could see that Duri had become physically uneasy. "So, that's what your parents were like." I could only sense jealousy in her words. "Duri, my parents are still alive, so that's what they are like." I replied to Duri. "They must be worried to death." Duri said with a hint of malice.  I hadn't noticed, but the night before, Duri had left the house. I could hear something in the basement, but I didn't question it. If I were to say anything, I would be violently slapped and kicked. Duri actually gently took me down the stairs in her arms, and looked at me with only love. But an accent of derangement. She let me down to the floor. Which was when I saw it. It was my only childhood friend. "Duri? Why is Min here??" I asked Duri with a face of fear. Duri got to my level, and grabbed my face. "Look at her Nari. She just looks miserable here. I thought you would like to see her." Was this an act of compassion? Or was she planning something? Min was blindfolded. She was also curled into a ball. Duri walked over to Min, and took off her blindfold. Min suddenly started screaming. "Who are you??! Why am I here?!" Duri seemed so enraged that she started to slap Min. Min quieted down. Duri grabbed my face again, and pulled it towards hers. "You love me with all of your heart right?" Before I could even answer her, she had already pulled her face close enough so she could kiss me. "I want to play a game so we can all get to know each other." I was too scared to ask why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The game we are going to play is never have I ever." I recognize that game from hearing my classmates play it. So both me and Min knew the rules. "Allow me to start." Told Duri. "We will have 5 fingers instead of 10. Never have I ever..eavesdropped on my classmates." Min put her finger down. I didn't. "Know what I will ask all the questions." Duri decided. "Never have I ever.. betrayed a close friend." I put my finger down. Min looked at me in surprise. "Wow Nari, what a snake you are." Duri taunted. "Never have I ever.. bullied someone behind their back." Min put her finger down. I was stunned. Do I really even know Min? "How callous Min. I love Nari, and I wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone who hurts her." Min looked at Duri with sheer fear. "Never have I ever.. heard a rumor, then spread that rumor." Min put her finger down. At this point, I have 3 fingers and Min has 2. "You've really hurt my dear Nari haven't you Min?" Min is now heavily sweating. "Never have I ever helped a bully, bully someone else." Min put her finger down. "You little bitch. I don't want Nari in front of you anymore." Duri has a face of pure rage. It was contorted to a frightening anger. "Duri! Duri stop!" I pleaded with Duri. "She is a freak of nature, and has hurt you. She is already dead." Duri stepped closer to Min. "Nari. Over here now." I complied. Duri held my wrists. She forced my wrists and hands around Mins neck. "What?! Nari you won't really?-" Duri grabbed tape from a nearby bin and taped Min's mouth closed. "Pathetic wastes of space don't deserve to speak to my Nari." Duri forced my hands to squeeze on Min's neck. I hesitated. "Nari if you won't I will." Duri threw me aside. "Duri! Duri please! She was my only friend!" I grabbed hold of Duri's arm. Duri turned to me and slapped me in the face. "You sit in the corner. Now." I was too scared for my life not to listen to her. So I curled up in the corner and held my ears. Duri turned back to Min, and grabbed her neck. Beginning to choke her. "This is such fun Nari, such a shame you are too much of a pussy to try it." In a matter of minutes, Min had been choked to death.  Duri walked closer to me, and held out her hand. Her look was that of her usual psychotic behavior. "She deserved to die. It's ok." Duri held me in her arms as I cried. "You know my mother used to do this and sing the exact same song. Let me sing it for you so you feel better." "I hear the crystal raindrops fall, and the beauty of it all is when the sun comes shining through. To make those rainbows in my mind, when I think of you sometimes I find I just wanna spend some time with you. Just the two of us, we can make it if we try, just the two of us, building castles in the sky, just the two of us, you and I. " by the time those lyrics were sung, I had already drifted off to sleep. Duri gently brought me up the stairs, and laid me in her own bed. While I was asleep, Duri dragged Min into her body closet, and took the three other bodies to a room in the basement where the incinerator is. Duri never had to leave her house to dispose of bodies, she only had to drag the bodies to her basement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Duri had disposed of Min and 3 other people's bodies, she went back upstairs. Nari was still asleep in her room, noticeable tears flowing while she slept. Duri wiped Nari's tears. Duri slightly moved Nari aside, and laid next to her. Without thinking, Nari instinctively cuddled to the nearest person. Duri's face became flushed with red. Duri pulled Nari's head onto her chest. Duri fell asleep within minutes. (Begins Nari's dream) "sweetheart, it doesn't matter if your hair is shorter than all the other girls, you are still you." Those were the words of my mother. I was fed up with being called transphobic names, when I wasn't transgender. Every day in the halls. My father would give me words of hope. Min would give me hope. Min. Why did she do what she did? But she is dead. Duri killed her. Duri had shown a lighter side of her, singing me to sleep. I cannot trust that it will last. Last time she was happy with me and showed me how to cook, I dropped a tomato. She then showed me how she would want to kill me if I had crossed her the wrong way. She had such unimaginable force. I don't want her to kill me. But she spared me in the first place for love. I wonder if I should fake it until I Inexplicably fall in love?</p><p>(End of Nari's dream)</p><p>I awoke to Duri next to me. She was holding my head towards herself. Was she cuddling me? What is she doing? Duri's eyes opened not long after mine. My stomach dropped. With how severely bipolar Duri is, I have no idea what she will do. "Sweetheart, do you want to make breakfast with me?" Duri asked with a somewhat polite tone. "S-sure Duri.." Duri led me by the hand to the kitchen. Is she being compassionate? During the making of breakfast, I accidentally burnt my finger. Duri's face contorted. "Sweetheart, are you hurt?" I was holding my finger in immense pain. This hurts like a bitch!"If you hurt, I hurt." Suddenly Duri slammed her own arm onto the cutting board. She isn't gonna do it??? Duri looked at me with a deranged smile. I grabbed her arm. "Duri! Duri don't! Please! You don't have to!" It seemed like Duri snapped out of something. Her face changed to a concerned look. "N-Nari I'm sorry!" Duri grabbed my face with two hands, and I flinched. "F-forgive me! I'm just so.. infatuated with you.." Duri had somehow snapped out of something that held her. I felt this sudden feeling that came over me. I grabbed Duri's face back and kissed her. Did I just do that?? "N-Nari. Help me." Suddenly Duri broke out in tears, loudly sobbing. "I can't control how I feel, and how fast my feelings change" Duri continued to sob onto me. Duri fell to her knees. Duri held her head by her hair and started incoherently speaking. Within mangled speech, were loud noises. I got down to Duri's level, and held her head close to my shoulder. I felt bad for Duri again. "Nari. Never leave me. Last time, I killed my most successful partner in anger when they tried to leave."Duri showed her neck. Don't tell me the rope burns are from-"I had tried to kill myself afterword. The rope was long enough for me to barely touch the ground. I hung for hours getting reprieves of air when I was able to stand on my toes. After I had finally got down, I went on a walk...Then I saw you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In school, I was bullied for no reason whatsoever. By 12 years old, my bullies had already sexually assaulted me. My mother would still sing me the same song every time I cried. She never missed singing it. Not once. I had a doctor approach me after taking a mental health exam, and made me take another one. I told the truth in every question. By 14 I was already diagnosed with my severe bipolar disorder. I once flipped on my father, but instead of me taking a beating, he took it out on my mother. He yelled that night, I could only remember one phrase. "You and I did not create such a thing that can flip emotions like a coin. You should have taken my advice and given her up."</p><p>My mother never wanted to give me up, since she wanted a child. This abuse went on for so long. Something happened however when I was 16.</p><p>I had just come home from school, and could already hear my mother cooking. But the thing was, my father was in the room with her. Something was bound to happen. I rushed into my room without speaking to either of them, since I could just tell that my father had been drinking again. I closed the door, and scrunched myself with my hands over my ears. If I just wasn't born. Not too much later, there were already screams of my mother filling the house. My father had such quick access to everything that could hurt my mom. The screaming went on for a while, but started to slow. Then in one moment, they stopped. I carefully stepped out of my room to see what had happened. My face then contorted into the most anger, and hatred I have ever had. My face displayed such a frightening sight, that my father first seemed afraid when he saw me. There was my father, standing over my mother, but I could tell. She wasn't just unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My father's face was that of surprise, he had used his own fists so violently, that it killed my mother. He could tell I was angry. He could tell that I had every urge to just kill him already. I ran over to my father, and started to punch, kick, scream, slap, and everything you can imagine. I had gotten the upper hand easily, since he was very intoxicated. I grabbed a nearby kitchen knife, kneeled over him and held it over my own head. I cannot recall quite how many rapid stabs there were, but I know that I plunged that blade into my father roughly 30 times. I got to my feet, and realized what I had just done. It sunk in, that my father killed my mother, to which I killed my own father. My head could not take it. I rushed into my room, and scrunched myself up. I used the CD of Just The Two of Us that we had, and played it on repeat. I thought that I had listened to it once, then fallen asleep. But the true story is that the song played a total of 1,213 times on repeat, (101 dozen) over the course of three consecutive days. I had stayed in my room for three days, while my dead parents were in the other room.  The police only investigated once my neighbors called for a wellness check, because my mother was active outside every day. The only reason I got away with my dad's murder, was by doctoring my school attendance days, so that it showed I was in school. After then I inherited the house, and the police were unable to make a conviction. I got into the habit of kidnapping and killing other humans, because I needed to feel something. Whatever it was, I needed to feel it. It's been 7 years since then. I have tried to "love" a bunch of my victims. They never quite reciprocated.<br/>
*end of explanation/flashback</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have such caring parents Nari. I wish they were my own." Duri said with half sincerity. Her off edge accent of derangement had returned quickly. "You..killed your father?" I asked Duri. "I don't quite know how, the moment just came over me!" Duri began to chuckle under her breath. "Sweetheart, it's about time you and me get to sleep. It's getting late." Duri gently picked me up in her arms, (Nari's legs are still about half incapacitated) then led me to her room, adjacent to the kitchen. It felt different in her room, because I know what went on in there 7 years ago. Duri carefully placed me into her own bed, but her muscles seemed to be clenched. Is she holding back? Duri also climbed into bed with me, to my obvious concern. ~ (~=time skip) it was about the middle of the night, and I had half woken up. Duri was half incoherently speaking, with mangled sobs in between. Without thinking, my hand stroked Duri's cheek, in an act of attempted comforting. Duri stopped speaking, then held my hand to her face. She pulled my head onto her upper chest, closest to her neck. "Nari.. you're here." It's very true that I feel extreme pity for Duri, because she comes from a place that she "shouldn't have been born into". Duri can not control herself, and I only partially hold that against her. At times she can seem to be ½ thinking, whereas at other times she isn't thinking about what she's doing at all. Duri held my head towards herself, then fell asleep that way. ~ I woke up to Duri already in the kitchen, just sitting there. Once I walked Into the room, her eyes seemed to refocus. "Sweetheart, we don't appear to have anything to eat, mind coming to the market with me?" Is Duri really asking me to go outside shopping with her???  By now my legs are completely usable. But there was one question I had to ask. "Duri, how long has it been?" I asked. Duri's face went white. "A-ah, didn't think you'd ask that by now...well, it's um.. February..February 17th." FEBRUARY? But.. it was June last  time I was in contact with an actual calendar the day Duri took me here. Duri flashed a manipulated, obviously fake smile. "Aha, off of the specifics of date and time.. we should get going to the store.." Duri grabbed me by my wrist, with the same death grip she always uses. She dressed me in one of her own coats, then smiled at me.I felt actual love from her. I keep realizing to myself, she isn't actually thinking. Ever. Even in times she may appear to be thinking, she is probably ½ thinking. Wait a second.. we are going out in public? But doesn't she never want me to leave her? I'm actually quite scared of what she will do to me. Duri opened the door to the snowy, streetlight lit street. So it really is February. Grabbing me by the hand, she walked me down the street. The thing was, she didn't let go of my hand. I know Duri never wants me to leave, but Duri must be thinking so little that she actually wants to take me outside. After about 10 minutes of walking, we came upon a little grocery store. We grabbed a cart like normal people, and started to shop. Duri kept me on the inside of the cart with her body behind me, and her arms on the cart, trapping mine. Do I kick her??? Do I just kick her and make a run for it?? "Nari, sweetheart, you seem deep in thought. What are you thinking of?" She can tell??? "U-um.. I wanted to ask if we could get cookies.." I responded. "Oh! What a great idea sweetheart!" Duri responded back, then directed the cart towards the bakery. We settled on some oatmeal raisin cookies, which I learned was both of our favorites. Wait a damn second. I quickly flashed the baker a look of fear, implying I needed help. Duri wasn't looking. Duri suddenly got really close to my ear and whispered, "what the fuck do you take me for? An idiot? We are leaving. I need to teach you some more about obedience." My face went white. Duri rushed me through the checkout, as fast as she could. Her death grip did not loosen as we were walking home. Once Duri slammed the door shut, her face returned to a seething rage. "I asked you, what the fuck do you take me for? An idiot?" I stood there in terrified silence. Duri grabbed me by the hair, and dragged me back down to the basement. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking! To actually let you outside with me? You really did take advantage of this situation, didn't you? Glad that senile baker didn't realize what your gaze meant." Duri slammed me to the floor. "Know what? I should probably re-break your legs! Or, I could just stab your other arm until you can't feel it!" I just laid there on the floor, ready for whatever Duri would hit me with. But before Duri could do anything possible, she snapped. Oh my goodness what a savior. "N-Nari? Why are you on the floor? Oh, don't tell me I was gonna do something unreasonable while I wasn't thinking." It's almost scary when Duri snaps, because it seems like she has no recollection of what she has previously done while she wasn't thinking. It's not like Duri is just flipping her mood on me, but like she drops having a mood completely. Duri led me up from the basement, and back into the kitchen. We unloaded the groceries like completely normal people would. Duri made dinner that night. Like usual, Duri's snapped mood only lasted about 30-45 minutes. Then it was back to her usual fast paced bipolar disorder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Creators note 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys!!! I just wanted to put this out there for funsies, and make some questions some of you may have for me!</p><p> </p><p>Q: What's the inspiration behind Forlorn Love?</p><p>A: I had just finished Killing Stalking by Koogi, (go read it!! It's great!) and I've always wanted to write a story about a twisted love where one is kidnapped. Some inspiration is very close to Killing Stalking, but I always try and put my own spin, so it isn't blatant plagiarism. (Edit: I've shown Duri's actions and the dots connecting them, and I've come to the conclusion that Duri is most certainly worse than Sangwoo. If you look at Sangwoo after seeing what Duri has done, you will think he is tame. So so tame.)</p><p> </p><p>Q: How did you come up with Duri's character?</p><p>A: The answer is actually a little complex. I wanted a pitiable character, So Nari has an actual reason to gain a twisted love for her. I was searching for names meaning different things, and I came across "names meaning two in Korean" and the direct translation of two in Korean is Du, I added Ri to make it sound more like a name. I searched up the name Duri, and found out it actually was a Korean name, meaning "two people" or "a couple". The "two people" aspect definitely fits Duri's fast paced bipolar disorder, where at times it can feel like snapped Duri and non- snapped Duri are two different people.</p><p> </p><p>Q: How did you come up with Nari's character?</p><p>A: Nari's name means "lily" which reflects her gentle, and fragile nature. Nari is the most extreme empath you will ever see in a story. And she is meant to be that way. I wanted a plot device to make Nari's twisted sense of love for Duri make actual sense. I also didn't want Nari to be a blank slate, where as Duri has so many layers to her. That's also why Nari was troubled with bullying due to having such short hair. (Kids are real stupid) as mentioned, she was called transphobic names. Sad aspect, but one that makes Nari pitiable as well.</p><p> </p><p>Q: Do you plan on having Nari and Duri have a happy ending?</p><p>A: Pffft! Hell no. For Duri and Nari to ever have a happy, desirable ending, Duri would have to outsmart the police for about 15 murders over the course of 7 years, which Duri has already kept up by her addition of an incinerator, which she only added 5 years before the story begins. As well as live with herself knowing what she's done, (if you assume she can live happily forever snapped) besides, if Duri was forever snapped, her memories would catch up in about 12 hours. Presumably by that point, she will realize everything she has done, and I do not think she would be able to live with herself for another second. As sad as it is, if Duri was snapped for say a week; by day 3 she would already have killed herself out of guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Q: What are your plans for the ending then?</p><p>A: By my last answer, you may already have some speculations, but I'm keeping the ending secret from you all! Hehe</p><p> </p><p>Q: Where did you find Just The Two Of Us?</p><p>A: That's simple! I was casually scrolling TikTok when I heard a slow ver. Audio of the song! I searched it on YouTube, then that's when my head sparked the actual idea for Forlorn Love! You can actually still find my comment on the audio video on YouTube! " The song a serial killing girl would sing with a captive she has spared in hopes of love. (I SWEAR I AM WRITING THAT RIGHT NOW)" welp that was a month ago and look where we are !</p><p> </p><p>Q: What are Duri's parents names?</p><p>A: Duri's mother is Eun-Kyung Yu, and Duri's father is Seungho Yu.</p><p> </p><p>Q: What are all the characters birthdays?</p><p>A: I haven't put any thought into it, but here is what I invisioned.</p><p>Duri: December 17th (Sagittarius)</p><p>Nari: May 23rd (Gemini)</p><p>Eun-Kyung (Duri's mother): January 7th (Capricorn)</p><p>Seungho (Duri's father): November 27th(Sagittarius)</p><p>Min Yoon: March 3rd(Pisces)</p><p> </p><p>Q: What goddesses/deitys that would be associated with the characters?</p><p>A: ooh! I wanted to answer this one!</p><p>Duri: Thanatos.</p><p>Nari: Eleos.</p><p>Eun Kyung: Hera.</p><p>Seungho: Perses.</p><p>Min Yoon: Dolos.</p><p>Do your own research to find these deities meanings, and have fun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 11.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Duri unsnapped, she quickly rushed me to eat dinner. "Nari, how long did you think it was since you've been in contact with a calendar? Nevertheless your family?" Duri It's February. I was last in contact with my family and a calendar in June. "It's been 8 months." I am still in awe at how 8 months have passed by with Duri. "Oh! That means you're my most successful partner! The other guy I had last, only lasted about 5 months. I think his sanity finally broke in his last days alive! ahaha!" Duri said with a loud chuckle. I'm starting to think he's not the only one who's sanity has been broken down. Duri is so pitiful it's depressing. It doesn't help that I know I am an extreme empath. I could never quite help feeling bad for people. Duri just makes my condition worse. Way worse. Her past makes her so pitiful. She was born into a world she wasn't meant to be born into, and she suffered the inevitable consequences of her own birth. As she told me, she realized at a young age how her birth caused her father to be abusive, and her mother to die to her father. Her mother was the only person who ever understood Duri, and tried to take care of her as best she could while withstanding abuse. "Ahaha! I've got something I've been meaning to do, so I'll be leaving for a little!" You can just hear the instability in Duri's voice alone. I'm almost afraid of what she's been "meaning to do". Duri left almost as soon as she said that, into the snowy, street lit outdoors. I truly wonder what she's doing. <br/>I decided to rest while she was out. <br/>I tucked myself into Duri's bed per-usual. <br/>I fell asleep after a while, and woke up to the phone in the kitchen ringing. "Ugh.. what time is it..?" It was 11:34. I picked up the phone and responded with a tired "Hello..? Um.. this is the..(shit what was Duri's last name!?) Yu.. residence." I said in a stutter. "Pfft! I already know that!" It was Duri's voice on the other line??? "Hey ah, got some folks who I wanted you to speak to! Go on..." there was straight silence. Despite the silence, it was deafening. "Oh! Shit! She's fucking dead already?" What? What did she just say? "Well ah, that waaas supposed to be your mom, but she fucking died AHAHA!" "Is this a joke? Duri is this a fucking joke???" I asked in fear. "Ahaha! Why would I joke about death? That ain't cool. Oh! Maybe your dads alive to speak to you! Jesus! He must have been REAAAL old! He died with that many stab wounds..? Hey! Where's your voice gone old man? You were just SCREAMING at me a minute ago! "Ah OH PLeAsE dOnT kIiIl Me!!" AHA! where's that spirit gone??" "Duri how did you find my parents house??" I asked in disbelief. "Pfft! Have you forgotten I stalked you for two weeks before kidnapping you??" I could not believe what was on the other line. WHAT HAS DURI DONE NOW??? "Oop, welp guess I've gotta clean up and get outta here! They both can't even speak to you!" The phone hang up. I collapsed to the floor. Did Duri just... did she really just..? I couldn't even feel anything. I just laid on the floor in disbelief. Unmoving. A few minutes later the door opened. "Nari? What did I just do? Why is there blood on me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 12.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The instant I heard Duri's voice I got up from the floor and ran at her "DURI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???" Without thinking, I started to kick at Duri, and beat her in any way I could. Duri began screaming and sobbing. "Nari! What did I do???" And that's when I heard it. Duri's voice. She was snapped. I got off of Duri, who immediately started asking questions. "What did I do?" "Why is there blood on me?" "I thought I just went grocery shopping??" Duri really snapped on the way home??? Why now??? "Duri. While you weren't thinking, you killed my fucking parents. My parents are now dead." Duri's eyes grew wide. "I..no.. there's no.. there's no way.."</p><p>Duri stammered. Then she fell to the floor along with me. For the first time, I held onto Duri to cry. I sobbed hard. Without Duri even knowing what she did, she still comforted me. Then she did something I didn't think she would do. She started to sing. This tune is now familiar. Just the two of us. As Duri sang, I began to calm down. Guess it really is just the two of us. Duri carried me like a child into her bed, and held me the way she always did. When Duri hugs,  (On the off-chance she did) she will hold your head closest to herself. Consequently that is also how she cuddles. Falling back asleep, to the sound of Duri's voice. I woke up the next morning, without anyone next to me. Hm? Where's Duri? I walked around the house, until I heard the audible noises of Duri's sobs. She was in the bathroom, and I opened the door. What was most noticeable about Duri, was that she had changed her hairstyle. She now wore her hair in a bun, with a long strand of hair hanging downwards. Often when Duri cried she would make incoherent noise, and this time she still is. But the thing is, Duri's voice is that of her when she is snapped. Was she snapped all night??? Oh. Shit. Duri had mentioned to me that her memories haven't caught up, and that she usually has no idea what she is doing when she snaps. She estimated that it would take 12 hours collectively for her memories to catch up. It's been well over 12 hours. "Duri? Duri? How long have you been snapped for??" Duri gave no answer. She instead sobbed harder, and tried to make words. The words she managed to enunciate were "can't" "guilt" "12" I'm guessing 12 is from the 12 hours it takes for her memories to catch up. Does this mean that Duri has realized 7 years of murder, kidnap, and crime all at once? I think Duri's sanity is in way worse shambles than mine, snapped or not. It took Duri a collective 3 hours to stop crying. I tried to talk to her afterwards, and she just stared at me. I've heard of people who suffered such mental trauma that they can possibly go mute. Has Duri gone mute? I sat Duri down at the dinner table, and fed her myself. I want to give Duri something special before she most likely kills herself in a matter of days. What will I do after then? Nope! Not thinking about that. In Duri's wardrobe, there was a white dress, and a black one. I dressed myself in the white dress. I gave Duri the black one, and told her out loud to put it on. She can still understand people thankfully. I set the kitchen's light to it's lowest setting, and set up the radio. I stumbled upon a copy of Claire De Lune. I set the CD into the radio, as Duri came out of her room dressed in the black dress I handed her. Wow. Black was actually very flattering on Duri.  As the CD began playing, my hand extended to Duri's. She walked over and took my hand. The next 5 minutes were beautiful to say the least. With the beautiful piano music in the background, me and Duri were in a masterful entanglement of movement. Spinning, stepping, swaying. The moments felt like a movie, as if there were a camera on us. There was silence apart from the piano arrangement in the background. A beautiful silence. I felt like crying. This moment felt so beautiful, yet so sad at the same time. Duri isn't a threat to me anymore, only to herself. This will probably be our last well spent moments together. I almost don't want to let Duri go. I don't want her to die. But Duri would have to live with her sins. I don't think she is able to do that, judging by the fact she's gone mute. Me and Duri continued our graceful movement, as if entranced by the music. We swayed, and spun on the time of the song, making the movements have meaning and depth. It was the contrast of black and white that made our dance alluring. As if a force of good and a force of bad were living in a co-existence. In minutes, the song ended. There were already tears rushing down both of our faces. She knows she is going to have to say goodbye. I wiped Duri's tears, and Duri wiped mine away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears still escaping her eyes, Duri held me close to her. Duri stands at about 5'10, and I stand at 5'5. I was lightly crying by now, and Duri stroked my hair, but still remained silent. I only realize it now, but without Duri, I have no one to come home to.</p><p>After our dance, I wanted to make dinner with Duri. "Duri, let's make dinner together. Spaghetti with red sauce." Duri only nodded her head. While making dinner, Duri still didn't speak. I wouldn't even expect her to speak anymore, she has gone mute. She only smiled lightly. After dinner was made, we sat quietly down at the table. Duri's dress was so flattering on her, it was a long sleeved lace dress, in a mermaid style. Down to her knees, it hugged her body, and below her knees, it flowed out in a lacy, black pattern. My dress was shorter than Duri's, and had spaghetti straps. A blank white design, that fluffed out below the waist.</p><p>We ate our dinner in silence, as expected with Duri's sudden muteness. Oh? Did Duri cover up her dark circles with a concealer?</p><p>I've just realized it, but this is our closest thing to a "date" that we've ever had. This is a beautiful moment with Duri, and a peaceful one too. But I am sure that in Duri's head right now she is in overdrive, and is experiencing the worst pain possible. Ugh! Shit! Duri is just so goddamn pitiful! Duri can't even say anything about how much pain she's in, because I'm sure the pain is debilitating. Come to think of it, how did Duri know how to dance with me? Did it just come naturally? Nevertheless, those moments were beautiful, the intertwining of both of us was a magical moment. Not even a source of good and bad, but the light and the dark. After our dinner, Duri and I went back into our usual clothes. I am really at a loss for anything to do, since Duri is now mute. That dance and dinner felt like a date two parents would have, away from any distractions such as their children.</p><p>Actually, I do have something to think about now. What will I do after Duri dies? I don't actually expect her to live happily forever snapped, since I have no idea how long this will last. And that's when I remembered it. Our promise. (This is technically a flashback) "Do you believe in making promises Nari?" I nodded my head. Duri got to my level once again. With her usual psychotic smile. "Promise you will never leave. And that we will die together." I was stunned. How does she expect me to promise that? I never want to get hurt by her again, so I replied with a yes. Duri came even closer to me. "Promise me that if I ever off myself that you will too, since we have to be together always." What?! "O-ok." I replied. Shit! I promised Duri I would die with her! What was I thinking? Oh. I didn't want to get hurt. Surely she forgot aaaaalll about our promise, and I won't have to die! On the other hand, I almost want to die with Duri. Presumably she will remain snapped in the afterlife, but a downside to that is she remains mute. Hope the afterlife teaches sign language to Duri. I wonder if me and Duri are going to the same place in the afterlife anyways. That is a possible complication. I really shouldn't dwell on this. I wonder what Duri would think of me thinking of her death? Well, I'm assuming she's also thinking about her death. Duri has already tucked herself into bed so I might as well just join her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 14.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke late into the night to Duri's light crying. At this point, I can't even feel my own pain anymore. I only feel Duri's. I had cuddled myself to Duri, in poor attempts to comfort her. Duri only held onto me, and continued crying. It was only 15 minutes or so later that I noticed Duri had lost consciousness. I quickly wiped her tears, and settled back into hugging her, and making sure she stayed asleep. I wonder what Duri dreams of. Is it a better place in her dreams?</p><p>I awoke the next morning to Duri silently making breakfast. I walked up behind her, and gave her a tender hug from behind. "Good morning, Duri." She only gave a light smile back. After breakfast was made, Duri silently returned to her bedroom. I really wonder what is going on in her head. A few hours had passed by, Nari remained out of Duri's room, so as to not disturb her.</p><p>I knocked on Duri's door. "Duri? It's lunch. I brought your food in for you." Duri had been laying in her bed the whole time. Staring upward. "Duri..." I sat on her bed, and Duri sat up. Her dark circles resumed their places, sinking in her eyes. I had to feed Duri myself. She refused to eat otherwise. It's so pitiful. So sad. After lunch, Duri got out of her room, I followed her. She pointed to the basement door, and looked at me. "Oh? Do I need to inspect the basement for anything?" Duri only nodded her head. So I went down to the basement, closing the door behind me. There was a large arching underpass, where I assumed Duri put other people, but when I went in the adjacent room, I never knew it held an incinerator. So that's why the police haven't come barging down Duri's door! They never knew the people who disappeared had died, and been incinerated. After about 20 minutes of being in the basement trying to find exactly what the hell Duri wanted me to do down there, I came back upstairs. "Duri?? Duri where did you go?" I searched every inch of the house but Duri was nowhere to be seen. A pit formed in my stomach. Where could she have gone?? What was she doing?? This does not seem like a good situation right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 15.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked once again in our room, but nothing arose. Until I checked under the covers. A single note laid under them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Sweetheart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you have found this between the times of 4:00 and 5:00, you can still come see me. If not, I will explain what would have happened if you had seen. I would have been on the corner of Choi Street. That street is known for being very busy. It's a shame you wouldn't be there, I'd want to see you as my last moments after all. I will walk into traffic. I never expected to live past 25. I guess I won't live to see 25. Nari, you will go to heaven. I will not. I already know the devil is awaiting me, for all of my sins. It's a shame we will not see each other in the afterlife. Remember sweetheart, do not give up on our promise. Never give up on that promise. I actually quite enjoyed our last dance together, you looked quite beautiful in white. Our dance was beautiful, the entanglement of black and white. Claire De Lune was a great choice in music. No wonder it left both of us in tears. Now that I think about it, I would have actually quite preferred it if my mother had given me up. My father would not grow abusive, and in turn not kill my mother. I realize it now, but I cannot handle human attraction. I wanted a happy ending, But for that to happen I would have to forgive myself. What I have done is horrible, and I deserve the car that will hit me. I will presumably be dead by tomorrow. You may follow along in coming days. Not weeks, not months, not years. I'm all you have now anyways. Guess it really was just the two of us in the end. This letter is growing long. Nari, Please come see me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Until death do us part,</p><p>Duri.</p><p> </p><p>What? What did I just read? I was in disbelief. What time is it? A nearby clock read 4:30. I immediately grabbed one of Duri's coats and shoes, and went out into the snowy, early evening street. Choi street she said? I know exactly where that is. I ran as fast as I could, while being in the snow. </p><p>When I arrived there, Duri was already waiting on the other side of the street. Her face was first surprise, then tears began to stream down her face. She lifted a hand, and waved. Then uttered her last three words. "I love you." Duri then promptly stepped onto the road, not watching where she was going at all. My legs couldn't move, but they sure as hell wanted to. A red car then sped at her, as it was afternoon rush hour. The next proceeding minutes were a blur.</p><p>Sirens. Car beeps. "Oh my goodness!! Miss, are you alright??!" A woman screamed and got out of her car, which had just hit Duri at point blank range.</p><p>Duri had been mangled. One leg had been going the complete wrong direction, the other disfigured beyond recognition. After I came out of my blur, I immediately ran into the now stopped, snowy road. "MOVE." I shoved the lady who was trying to speak to Duri over. Before the woman could say anything, she saw my face. And how truly distressed I was. "Duri??!! Duri??!! Can you hear me???!" <em>What was the use?</em> Duri laid there, her eyes lifeless, her body limp. I held Duri in my arms on the road, and began to sob. "Duri why?? You were all I had!! You knew that, Duri why???" After a few moments, the paramedics had taken Duri onto a stretcher, but knew to place a sheet over her. They had to pry her body from my arms, as I frantically tried to feel for a heartbeat or pulse.</p><p>A few policemen walked up to me, and then briefly said, "Did you know that woman? You seem very shaken." I replied, "No. No I do not. I must be leaving now." I flashed the officers a pained smile. And I quickly left the scene. After arriving back at our house, I laid there on the kitchen floor. She did it. She really did it. I knew she would eventually. Suddenly, every good lasting memory I had of Duri ran at me at once. Duri may have hurt me in so many ways, but deep down in the depths of her own mind, she loved me. And in the end, I grew to love her back. As twisted as our love was. What do I even have to live for? I don't have my parents, I don't have Min, I don't have Duri. I promptly stood, andwalked over to the kitchen counter. The knife block. I grabbed the sharpest one I could find, and held it to my neck. I can do this. I need to do this. I plunged the knife deep into my neck, and began to move it across. Blood began to splatter on the floor, and I continued to move the knife down my neck. Blood continued to run down my hands and down to the floor. My vision became watery, and in a matter of moments, me and the knife clattered to the blood soaked floor. With the lasting strength I carried, I took some of my blood, and wrote "I love you too" on the cupboard. After those words were written, <em>I let go of myself.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This takes place as a news report, since as you can guess, our protagonist is dead.) "Tonight we have a sad, tragic story. Two females died, within miles of eachother, both presumably to suicide. Let's look at sheriff Kyusung for details." "Well, this was a very sad occurrence. But one that was connected to years, and years of crime. Duri Yu, who is now connected to 17 homicides, committed suicide yesterday. Nari Wae, who has been missing since June, has also committed suicide, in Duri Yu's home. The best we can guess was Nari was Duri's captive, who consequently fell into a romantic relationship with Duri. Since at the scene written in miss Wae's blood was "I love you too" and to witnesses of miss Yu's suicide, her last words spoken were "I love you" I can't imagine such a relationship is healthy, as Nari must have undergone serious abuse. Her body was slightly malnourished. Miss Yu's parents were mysteriously murdered years ago, but I think we can now definitely say that Duri was the culprit behind such a thing. We had also found the remains and limbs of a man presumed in his 20's however he had seemed to be in a freezer for months on end. With our forensic team we estimated 9 months before today. Duri's father seemed to be the culprit of her mother's murder, but Duri was for her father. That is all we know so far, and more details will come out later. Thank you all for attending this meeting, I apologize for it's abruptness."</p><p>And thank you, for reading this far. I'd like to pronounce this story, at its end.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong> The end.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Creators note 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Creators note</p><p>Um.. wow. I finished Forlorn Love. Finally after 4 months I finished it on July 15th, at 9:16pm. So.. I'm really quite sorry if you expected a happy ending, but I'm also not sorry at all. This story was never meant to have a happy ending, nor be happy at all. In the reader's perspective, (since we as a reader assume the role of Nari,) we see Nari's slow, but sure descent into maddened empathy. In the ending chapters, Nari has completely forgotten all of her own pain, and focuses on Duri's instead. If you expected Duri and Nari to be happy together, you are sorely mistaken. Let me get this straight out. They could never have a happy ending. Ever. Duri would have to outsmart the police for 7 years of crime, and as well as live knowing what she has done. Nari would have to live through the trauma, and completely forget about it. Every aspect it takes for a happy ending to this story is impossible. Umm so if you wanted Nari and Duri to be happy... uhh yeah no that ain't possible. Duri is in some form of hell, and Nari is in heaven. End of story on that.</p><p>"But why did Nari actually decide to kill herself? Didn't she not want to?" By the end of the story, Nari has lost everyone remotely close to her. Her parents, Min, and Duri are all dead. She doesn't have a reason to live.</p><p>Welp, guess I've just finished what took up 4 months of my quarantine.. I feel I still could have written this better, and maybe one day I'll go back to this and edit some of the chapters.</p><p> </p><p>(I'm at a pool party, so I might as well add some Q and A.)</p><p> </p><p>Q: what does this ending even mean?</p><p>A: the reader has assumed Nari's POV, and in turn her emotions. Nari is an extreme empath, and feels bad for anything and everything. Duri is like a magnet, and instead of a magnetic energy, she gives off a pitiful energy, which Nari is attracted to.</p><p>But as mentioned, Duri cannot handle human attraction, platonic or romantic. By the ending chapters, Duri has unknowingly roped Nari in, with her naturally pitiful life. Nari has fallen so deep into empathy, that as mentioned in chapter 15, "At this point, I can't even feel my own pain anymore. I only feel Duri's." Nari is unable to feel her own pain, and has completely forgotten about it. Instead, only focusing on Duri's pain, and how utterly pitiful she is. In chapter 16, once Duri is dead, Nari is completely broken, and her sanity fully depleted. As well as her own will to live. It is shown that Duri knows that she is all Nari has left, and that she has no one else to live for when she dies. But the thing is, Duri doesn't care. She feels so horrible for what she's done that she cannot live for another day.</p><p> </p><p>Q: how did you decide for Duri to go mute?</p><p>A: I was thinking about Duri's mindset. At the point she was in where everything she's done has kicked into her at once. In Duri's mindset after she has basically broken, she doesn't deserve to speak to Nari. She doesn't deserve to live. She has taken so many lives, that she deserves to take her own. That is constantly flowing through her head. She voluntarily goes mute, contrary to what Nari believed.</p><p> </p><p>Q: why did you write the dance scene?</p><p>A: I wanted to showcase how truly peaceful snapped/broken Duri was, but also mentioned the absolute horrid mental battle she was fighting while literally being silent. The reason Duri was able to ballroom dance with Nari in the first place, was because her and her mother used to practice together, before her death. In every aspect besides physical resemblance, Nari is Duri's mommy replacement. I chose Claire De Lune, since I had previously known that song, and it was the only song that came to mind when I first thought of the scene, which I thought of last minute.</p><p> </p><p>Q: what did you decide last minute?</p><p>A: I was split between having Duri snapped directly after Nari's parents murder, and for her to call while snapped, or to have Duri call while unsnapped, then snap on the way back home. I went with which one came first to my head before writing in the call scene.</p><p>I also planned Nari's parents murder last minute, since I wanted at the end of the story for Nari to have no loved ones whatsoever to go home to when Duri died.</p><p>I always knew I wanted one of them to die, and the first I knew was gonna die in the end was Duri. By the promise scene, I had decided on Nari dying as well. Like I said, never meant to have a happy ending.</p><p> </p><p>Even more Q and A (I'm bored and I feel like more can be answered)</p><p> </p><p>Q: did Nari really love Duri?</p><p>A: that's complicated. In the beginning, no. It was pure pity, and part of it was fear. In the end however, yes, in a very twisted way. In conclusion, their love was mutual, but never at all healthy or correct.</p><p> </p><p>Q: did Duri really love Nari?</p><p>A: also complicated. Duri is Asexual yet Bi romantic. In my opinion she can handle slight romantic attraction, yet she doesn't do it very well. What she cannot handle is sexual attraction, and deeper forms of love itself. She did romantically love Nari. Just not in a way that is healthy nor correct.</p><p> </p><p>Q: what was the exact day of Nari and Duri's deaths?</p><p>A: February 20th. Within only a few hours. I'd say Duri died at about 5:00-5:05 pm, and Nari at about 8:00 pm. Meaning Nari actually laid on the floor of the kitchen for an additional few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Q: Why did Duri change her hairstyle when she finally snaps?</p><p>A: Duri has DID, and this is a fine line alter, not like alternate emotions that take on different personalities like her other alters. That alter in particular is most like what Duri was as a child.</p><p> </p><p>Q: Was Duri's mom actually prone to self harm?</p><p>A: no. Those cuts on her arms were not self inflicted at all, but by her husband. He wanted to show her just how many times he had intentionally cheated on her. There was a total of 16 cuts that day.</p><p> </p><p>Q: how was Duri able to stay in her room for three straight days listening to "Just The Two of Us" without breaks?</p><p>A: Duri is very very used to being starved, just like her mother. Her father would lock the food, and not let her mother nor Duri eat for days. Only then to open the food and allow for pasta to be eaten. Duri being in such horrible psychosis, she was able to not eat for days and just stay in the corner of her room shaking. You can assume by only a few hours to a day in, without much sleep or any food, Duri did begin to hallucinate.</p><p>Q: Could Duri and Nari ever truly be happy?</p><p>A: short answer, no. Longer answer, they could never actually be happy in the first place, since keep in mind this still is a hostage situation. Not even in their current lives could they have ever made it work. They would have to be in entirely  different lives.</p><p>Extras/lore bits: </p><p>It was mentioned that before Duri had seen Nari and eventually became obessed, she did have a "boyfriend" who in 5 months of being kidnapped by Duri, had attempted suicide, to which Duri had simply finished the deed in anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. (First side story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think I've fallen victim to my own writing, since I really do feel bad for Duri sometimes. I haven't been able to stop thinking of Forlorn Love since the story was even concieved, It's become like a child to me. A mentally scarring child..</p><p> </p><p>It's December 17th, which means of course that it is Duri's birthday. I've always wanted to give her side before the events of the story, and explain her past partner/partners (she's tried what she did with Nari multiple times over.) Sung-Jin died 5 months before the story, in late May. Duri found Nari days later, to which stalked her for 2 weeks. Making Nari's time June-February, Longest Duri has been able to keep anyone alive and still mentally sound enough to function. This is a backstory to the events of Forlorn Love, or Duri's so called "most successful partner" (besides Nari who carried her to the end of her life)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His name was Kim Sung-Jin. Hair black as night, fluffed partially in front of his eyes. His eyes were a dark blue, a near impossible for South Korea. About 5'9, (ironically the same height as me)We had met in school, only seeing each other momentarily. I had asked him to meet me behind the school. I'm guessing he thought I meant to confess love. I mean he's partially correct, I just want some new love in my life, all I've really done is take lives so far. He walked across the concrete, in a small corner of the back. "Duri? What did you need to speak to me about?" he stood there back to the wall. "Just count to ten so this one won't hurt." he stood there perplexed. "Do what now? You want me to coun-" I interjected him with a direct needle to his neck. "That. that was what I needed you to count to ten for." Sung-Jin collapsed to the ground, with a hard thud. "Well he's certainly going to be heavy... I'll just walk him over there acting like he's drunk I guess.." I thought to myself. I slung one of his arms over my shoulder, and began walking him back to my home. Once we had gotten to the entrance to the basement, I carried Sung-Jin down the stairs. The pole at the middle of the cellar was empty. I tied Sung-Jin by the wrists to it, Making work if rearranging how I tied him, just in case he was strong enough to actually do something. Using a metal pole tied to both his wrists, put behind the pole. I sat on the ground beside him, patiently waiting for him to wake up. (~ 1 hour) Sung-Jin awoke with a startle. To see Duri asleep on his shoulder. Duri awoke immediately. "Oh! Finally awake now?" Sung-Jin portrayed the look of confusion."Wha-? Duri what in the world is this..?" Duri chuckled. "Silly Sung-Jin.. What else does this look like? I confessed my love, and now you're mine!" (~ 5 months)</p><p>"Know why you are back chained here SuJin? Hm?" I held Sung-Jin by his chin. "I tried to get a weapon I know..." Duri backed off. She walked over to her cart of assorted sharp objects, grabbing a knife to bring It back to Sung-Jin. "Now Darling, what in the world were you planning with this?" Duri held the knife in front of him. Sung-Jin began to squirm at his restraints, as if he longed for that knife. "I need it Dur- Darling please I need that." Duri began to untie Sung-Jin's restraints, and handed him the knife. "Do what you need to, go ahead!" Sung-Jin raised out his wrists, and began violently ripping at them with the knife, just barely missing the arteries necessary for him to complete what he wanted to do. Blood began streaming out of his arm. Duri's eyes grew wide, and she slapped the knife out of his hand. "Are you fucking insane?? Do you know you could have died??" Sung-Jin began to nod his head, tears streaming out of his eyes. "So you wanted to die??? Were you not happy with the life we live together? Hell, I even took your fucking virginity for you! Know what if you want to die that badly so goddamn be it." Duri retrieved the knife from the corner of the room, and got back next to Sung-Jin. She took the other arm, and made a direct slit down the length of his arm, not missing the artery. The look of relief and tranquility on Sung-Jin's face before his eyes rolled upwards was indescribable. "There Su-Jin. That's what you wante- Sung-Jin? Hey wake up! Hey!" Panic flowed through my body, as my hands leapt up to Sung-Jin's face. I tried desperately to feel for a pulse, there was none. Loud sobs rushed over me. "Sung-Jin??? Please wake up! Don't do this to me please! I loved you, I did, please don't leave me!"Minutes passed by, and I was still clutched to Sung-Jin's chest. "I need to see you Sung-Jin, please.. Do I have to go too..? If that's what it takes I'll do it.." Duri got up from the ground, and found a long string of rope. I affixed it to the ceiling above. I used a stool to raise myself to the rope itself. "I love you Sung-Ji-" I was interrupted by falling off of the stool prematurely. My feet barely scaved the ground, allowing for reprieves of air. It seemed like I had hung there for seconds, when in reality hours were going by. With small bursts of air that kept me alive. Snap. I fell to the ground, crashing onto the lap of Sung-Jin. Sobs began to roll over me. I took off the grey sweater Sung-Jin wore, and put it on myself. I slowly walked up the basement stairs, and got out of my home.There she was. Short black hair, blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I want her, and only her. I need her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was a short side story,to give a direct prior, not like her actual backstory. Sung-Jin was the longest partner second to Nari, and Duri truly did feel a great sum of pain when he died. She had taken his sweater, and yes that is the sweater she was wearing right in the beginning. It all ties in, my writing is meant that way ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>22. Autopsy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wanted to give an addition to their death days, as there was definitely something intresting I had already thought of in the original run, (its still canon.) this is detailing Duri’s autopsy, and whatever happened in that process...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp...its February 21st. Yesterday was when both women died. It’s almost been a roundabout year thinking about this damn story. It was created in my own Google Drive on April 24th, 2020. The “original” run was from 4/24/20-7/15/20. Then I slowly added, and subtracted parts even to today. To be exact, It’s been 302 days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They said she’s a vicious murderer.” The people within the room wore labcoats, and had supplies close to Duri’s own torture weapons. “What the fuck-“ everyone turned to one woman, who was holding her fingers to Duri’s neck. “She...She has a pulse? She has a pulse??” Everyones eyes looked around in confusion. “You told me they froze her??” <br/>“I didn’t say <em>shit</em> about that, the cryogenics team didn’t even want to touch her!” <br/>“Hold the phone, does that mean she’s alive??” <br/>“What else dipshit?!” <br/>Everyone looked back at Duri, whos eyes were slowly opening, tears falling out of them. <br/>“She was hit by a car?? They told us she was dead at the scene! No pulse!” <br/>Panic insued the room. Some people were so in shock, they just stood there, speechless. “What the fuck is wrong with you people?? Just becuase she murdered like 15 people doesnt mean she gets a botched autopsy!?” Duri had fully come to by now, and was looking around confusedly. </p><p>“Am...I dead yet?” Duri looked up at the blinding lights.</p><p>“No no you arent you fucking murderer!”  <br/>“What the hell do we do now? Do we just have to kill her??” Everyone in the room was speaking at once, at how appauling the situation was. No one in any hospital had wanted Duri’s name under their patient lists, nor did any funeral homes. So ultimately it was one hospital, or Duri’s body would just be thrown in the ocean somewhere. One doctor had picked up a gas mask, and began to place it on Duri. “..No..no not that way please.!” Duri began to scratch at the arms around her, as anything below her waist couldnt actually move. He pulled away wincing in pain, as Duri screamed. The door flew open, and in walked another doctor. “What the hell is going on in- <strong>OH MY GOD</strong>! She’s alive???”</p><p>“Yes she’s alive we are trying to take care of that right now!!!” Duri continued to scream and scratch, sobbing and writhing on the table. “God this is horrible...she’s just screaming..” She stared the doctors down, the dull look in her eyes growing to agony. She simply continued to scream bloody murder, vocal chords wasting right in her throat. “I..I can’t watch this. This is just horrid.”</p><p>“No shit! Do you know how the families feel??”<br/>“Just die! Just die already! <strong><em>Just die you fucking murderer!” </em></strong>The doctor continued to push the mask down onto Duri’s face, and she slowly let go. Fell limp. No pulse. No breathing. Nothing. Perfectly still, as she should be. <br/><br/></p><p>“No pulse?”</p><p>
  <em>”No pulse. Time of death, February 24th, at 10:45 pm.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok. Explanation time.  At the scene, Duri had been pronounced dead, however in some cases patients can simply be dead for a matter of time. I’d estimate Duri’s pulse was gone for about an hour. She was shipped off to many hospitals in a coma, and no one *actually* wanted to handle her, explaining how her entire autopsy and after death rituals were completely botched. So yes, Duri’s offical death is February 24th. Meaning yes, Nari officially was dead and completely gone first.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>